Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Mau tau gimana kalau chara Eyeshield 21 pada facebook-kan? Kalau gitu, ayo kita facebook-kan bareng chara Eyeshield 21!
1. Chapter 1

"**Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21"**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: cerita yang memiliki kegajean tingkat wahid, typo, OOC dan sisanya silahkan anda nilai sendiri. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship slight romance**

**Setting: di rumah dan di apartement masing-masing, tapi ada juga yang sedang berduaan di tempat lain**

**Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21 © Author**

**Saran: Silahkan tekan tombol back pada HP, laptop dan computer atau kalau perlu, bantinglah HP, laptop dan computer anda. Karena cerita ini akan menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kenapa jadi iklan rokok?*. Ingat! Virus cerita ini akan cepat menyebar!**

**Summary: Mau tau gimana kalau chara Eyeshield 21 pada facebook-kan? Kalau gitu, ayo kita facebook-kan bareng chara Eyeshield 21! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **Makasih, sekarang kamu mau nemenin aku… Luph u :)

**A hours ago. Likes. Comment**

**You, Sena Kobayakawa ES21 and 17 people likes this.**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21**: Siapa nee-chan?

**A hours ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Tebak donk… hehehe…

**A hours ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **Ciee… Pasti You-nii kan?

**A hours ago. Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:**

Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: Jangan harap cheer sialan!

**A hours ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Iya nih Suzuna-chan. Mana mungkin aku mau berduaan dengan setan ini!

**59 minutes ago. Likes**

**HiruYaHa01:** Benar. Palingan juga manager sialan ini sedang bersama dengan kue menjijikkan yang sialan itu!

**59 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80:** Untung saja, aku kira Mamori nee-san sedang bersama dengan Hiruma-senpai.

**58 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:**

HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01: Hiruma-kun! Jangan pernah kamu menghina kue sus! DX

**58 minutes ago. Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:**

Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: Kekeke! Tapi aku benar kan manager sialan?

**57 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:**

HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01: Iya iya bener… *nyerah aja deh…*. Jadi sekarang aku lagi makan kue sus sambil OL-an di toko Kariya.

**55 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCherrsleaders:** Pakai laptop Mamo-nee?

**53 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Tentu saja! :D

**53 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:** Oh…

**52 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCherrsleaders:** Ohh…

**51 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80:** Ohhh…

**50 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:**

Sena Kobayakawa ES21, Suzuna Taki TheCherrsleaders, MontaLoveBanana MAX80: Kekeke! Kalian bertiga mirip dengan 3 ha ha bersaudaran sialan!

Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: Hey, manager sialan! Sekarang kau sudah bisa pakai laptop, heh? Kupikir kau hanya bisa merusaknya…

**50 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:**

HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01: Hiruma-kun! Argh, kau ini! Tentu saja aku sudah bisa, malahan udah punya :P. Diajarin sama temanku yang sedang duduk di sebelahku.

**49 minutes ago. Likes**

**Akaba Hayato LoveIsabelandMusic:** Fuu. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan obrolan kita yang terpotong Mamori-san?

**49 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan Akaba-san.

All: aku off…

**48 minutes ago. Likes**

**Akaba Hayato LoveIsabel:** Aku off…

**48 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes and Akaba Hayato LoveIsabelandMusic is now offline**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **Padahal Akaba-san OL, kok nggak comment ya?

**47 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**KurokiKoji Haa52LINETheGamer:** Mungkin lagi malas..

**45 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**ToganoShozo Haa53LINELoveManga:** Benar…

**44 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:**

HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01: You-nii nggak cemburu?

**44 minutes ago. Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:**

Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: Cih! Buat apa aku cemburu?

**43 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:**

HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01: Ah, masa?

**43 minutes ago. Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:**

Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: Cih! Sudahlah, kau ini diam saja cheer sialan!

**42 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:** Eh tunggu dulu. Tadi Mamori nee-chan kan nulis statt 'Lagi ditemenin sama sayangku :) ' kan? Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud 'sayangku' itu adalah Akaba-san?

**41 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:** Wah, benar juga itu XD..

**41 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80:** Frustasi MAX!

**40 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**JumonjiKazuki Ha51LINE:** Baru OL nih *baru OL langsung comment statt* Ada apa denganmu monyet?

**39 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80:** Mukya! Aku bukan monyet! Gini loh, Mamori nee-san itu, nggak sama Hiruma-senpai tapi….. sama Akaba-senpai!

**39 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**KurokiKoji Haa52LINETheGamer:** Mamori-san? Sama Akaba-san? Ah, aku sih nggak peduli. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, perasaan yang nulis stattnya saja udah off, kok kalian masih ribut-ribut sih?

**38 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**ToganoShozo Haaa53LINEMangaLover:** Betul…

**37 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**KurokiKoji Haa52LINETheGamer:**

ToganoShozo Haa53LINEMangaLover: Oii, Togano! Kau ini dari tadi commentnya cuma benar…, betul…, nggak ada kata lain apa?

**36 minutes ago. Likes**

**ToganoShozo Haaa53LINEMangaLoverr: **Memangnya kenapa? Nggak boleh?

**36 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **Kenapa jadi pada ribut sih? =="a

**35 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **Betul itu..

**35 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:** Sudahlah jangan diperhatikan. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong…

All: Aku off dulu!

**34 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders, HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01, Sena Kobayakawa ES21, MontaLoveBanana MAX80, JumonjiKazuki Ha51LINE, KurokiKoji Haa52LINETheGamer and ToganoShozo Haaa53LINEMangaLover is now offline.**

Gaje banget ya?

Readers: Emang! Author: *Nangis darah + pundung di pojokan*. Terserah anda saja yang penting saya tidak bahagia (?)…

Maklum, saya kan author newbie *alesan!*

Oke! Ga usah banyak omong lagi…

V

V

R

E

V

I

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

Saran, pujian, kritik akan saya terima..

FLAME TIDAK AKAN SAYA TERIMA!

#

A/N: Di sini, Mamori dan Akaba ngobrol sambil buka FB…


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou for skyzhe, Lionel Sanchez Kazumi, Mayumi Koyuki, Hikari Kou Minami, undine-yaha, Sarfase, Mitama134666, and RenDhi Hayato Araide. Doumo arigatou karena kalian telah bersedia mereview fic saya ini. Sekarang akan saya persembahkan sang chapter dua (?) !**

"**Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21"**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: cerita yang memiliki kegajean tingkat wahid, typo, OOC dan sisanya silahkan anda nilai sendiri. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship slight humor**

**Setting: di rumah dan di apartement masing-masing, tapi ada juga yang sedang berduaan di tempat lain**

**Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21 © Author**

**Saran: Silahkan tekan tombol back pada HP, laptop dan computer atau kalau perlu, bantinglah HP, laptop dan computer anda. Karena cerita ini akan menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kenapa jadi iklan rokok?*. Ingat! Virus cerita ini akan cepat menyebar!**

**Summary: Mau tau gimana kalau chara Eyeshield 21 pada facebook-kan? Kalau gitu, ayo kita facebook-kan bareng chara Eyeshield 21! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter ****2**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka: **Nonton film anime terbaru :)

**A hours ago.** **Likes. Comment**

**You, Yamato Takeru22 TheRB and 10 people likes this**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **Wah, sama siapa nih? Yamato-kun atau Taka-kun?

**59 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **Ciee… Ceritanya kencan nih? XD

**58 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka: **A –aduh kalian ini terlalu berlebihan deh… *blush*

**58 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Tuh lihat, kamunya sendiri saja sampai blushing… Berarti….

**57 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:** Betul! Betul! Betul!

**57 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Yamato Takeru22 TheRB:** Sama aku… :), ya kan Karin-chan? Yah, bisa dibilang kencan juga sih… Hehehe…

**57 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka:** A –ah Yamato-kun… *blush*

**56 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Aduh ada yang baru pacaran nih! Pacaran kok nggak bilang-bilang! Kapan tanggal jadiannya? Yamato-kun, kasih tahu donk! *kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi tertarik sama yang beginian? =="a*

**55 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:** PJ! Bagi-bagi PJ nggak? hehehe… Owh, ya sekalian jawab ya pertanyaan Mamo-nee! Soalnya aku juga pengen tahu!

**55 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:** Ehm, biar kulihat dulu… Tanggal jadian mereka itu tanggal…

**54 minutes ago. Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka:** JANGAN! A –ah Hiruma-san, jangan beritahu…

**54 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Yamato Takeru22 TheRB:** Wah, gawat…

**54 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Ayo cepetan kasih tahu, Yoichi-kun!

**52 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:** Ehm, baiklah… Tanggal jadian mereka tepat 2 minggu yang lalu, dan bertempat di Tokyo Hotel Restaurant. Pertanyaan kalian berdua sudah aku jawab…

**51 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Wah, berarti tanggal…

**50 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:** Tempatnya itu lho.. Sudah mewah, romantis lagi tempatnya… Jadi pengen…T_T

**50 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:** Minta saja sana sama cebol sialan!

**50 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Owh ya, Karin-chan. Nama filmnya apa? Apakah "The Love Story"? Kalau iya, baru saja kemarin aku menontonnya. Rame banget!

**49 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka:** Iya, benar banget! Oh,ya sejak kapan Mamori-chan tertarik dengan anime?

**49 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LovesCakes:** Eh, nggak bukan gitu. Gini ceritanya, karena kemarin aku bosan, jadi aku jalan-jalan saja. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang menarik. Setelah itu aku pergi nonton saja. Saat sedang melihat-lihat judul film, aku melihat film anime berjudul "The Love Story". Karena aku tertarik dengan judul filmnya, ya aku tonton saja. Ternyata rame banget! Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong Karin-chan sedang ada di mana? Apa sedang di kafe sebelah bioskop?

**49 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka:** Iya aku lagi ada di situ. Karena aku kebetulan bawa laptop ya aku buka FB saja. Kebetulan di sini Hot Spot area. Eh, tahu nggak? Kata-katanya pemain utama laki-lakinya –Kenichi- itu romantis banget. Apalagi kata yang 'Aku akan memperjuangkan kisah cinta ini. Tak kan ku biarkan kisah cinta kita berakhir sampai di sini'…

**49 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Iya, benar banget! Oh, aku berharap ada pria yang mengatakan itu padaku… #berharaplah T_T…

**48 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:** Aku tidak akan mengatakannya meskipun kau memaksa…

**48 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Ya sudah, lagipula aku kan tidak memaksa… :P

**47 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:** Lagi pada ribut ya?

**46 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheersleaders:** Sena, kamu OL?

**46 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:** Iya, tapi pakai HP…

**45 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:** Oh, pantesan nggak kelihatan di daftar chat…

**45 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Yamato Takeru22 TheRB:** Kenapa jadi pada dialog sendiri-sendiri sih? Oh, ya aku mau kasih tahu nih… Apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang janggal dengan comment-an Mamori-san dan Hiruma-san? *evil smirk*

**44 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka:** Emangnya apa, Yamato-kun? *perasaan kita ini bersebelahan deh Yamato-kun?*

**43 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Yamato Takeru22 TheRB:**

Pertama: Di comment-an tadi, Mamori san memanggil Hiruma-san dengan sebutan 'Yoichi-kun'.

Kedua: Saat Mamori-san mengatakan 'Oh, aku berharap ada pria yang mengatakan itu padaku…', Hiruma-san langsung bilang 'Aku tidak akan mengatakannya meskipun kau memaksa…', lalu Mamori-san bilang 'Ya sudah, lagipula aku kan tidak memaksa… :P'.

Apa kalian tidak berpikir bahwa mereka ada apa-apa? *Bukannya emang iya ya? Tapi nggak apa-apa deh…*

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **Wah, jangan-jangan Mamo-nee dan You-nii ada 'apa-apa' nih…

Yamato Takeru22 TheRB and Karin Koizumi TheMangaka: Biarin saja… Lumayan comment-annya jadi banyak…

**42 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka:** E –eh benar juga… :). Ada apa ini sebenarnya Mamori-chan?

**42 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:** Nggak nyangka, ternyata selama ini Mamori-neechan dan Hiruma-senpai sudah…

**41 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** Ka –kalian ini… Yoichi-kun! Cepat kamu jelaskan!

**41 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:** Hn. Ya sudah, singkatnya aku dan manager sialan ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**40 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yamato Takeru22 TheRB: **Kalau begini kan lebih baik Hiruma-san, jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan…

**39 minutes ago. Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01: **Cih!

**39 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **Hah?

**38 minutes ago. Likes**

**KarinKoizumiTheMangaka Love Manga:** Haah?

**38 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:** Haaah?

**37 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:** APA?

**37 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**KarinKoizumiTheMangaka LoveManga:** APAA?

**36 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:** APAAA?

**36 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yamato Takeru22 TheRB:** Telat… -,-''

**35 minites ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** ==''a. Owh, ya acara comment-comment-annya sudah dulu ah… Mau ke profile dulu *bersihin wall* habis itu aku mau off…

**35 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:** Hn…

**35 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Yamato Takeru22 TheRB:** Iya…

**34 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka:** Aku juga!

**34 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:** Nurutin ah…

**33 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:** Aku sama kayak Mamori nee-chan, Suzuna-chan dan Karin-chan… *tapi bagian offnya saja, soalnya wall aku bersih :)*

**32 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka, Yamato Takeru22 TheRB, HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01, Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes****, Sena Kobayakawa ES21**** and Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders is offline now**

Wah, kayaknya makin ancur aja nih cerita? Readers: Betul! Setuju! Atas kegajean author ini, mari kita bunuh author bersama-sama!

Author: KABUR! TAPI SEBELUM ITU, REVIEW DULU CERITA INI! GYAAA! MEREKA UDAH DEKET! SOMEONE! HELP ME!

All chara: Don't forget to review this story! See you later, guys! Good bye!

Author: Sekali lagi.. Jangan lupa review yak! Gyaa!

Kali ini author bener-bener dibunuh


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou for via-SasuNaru, Salma, Rieyama Yuuko, RenDhi Hayato Araide, undine-yaha, and Hikari Kou Minami. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Karena di chapter sebelumnya author sempat dibunuh, author ngebangunin Pein dulu supaya bisa ngidupin author lagi (?). Kalo ada yang mau request pairing, gomen ne minna-san, aku udah terlanjur buat sampai chapter 4, dan aku males buat ulang #geplaked. Tapi, request ditampung kok.**

**Chater tiga saya persembahkan!**

"**Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21"**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: cerita yang memiliki kegajean tingkat wahid, typo, OOC dan sisanya silahkan anda nilai sendiri. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship slight humor**

**Setting: di rumah dan di apartement ****masing****-masing, tapi ada juga yang sedang berduaan di tempat lain**

**Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21 © Author**

**Saran: Silahkan tekan tombol back pada HP, laptop dan computer atau kalau perlu, bantinglah HP, laptop dan computer anda. Karena cerita ini akan menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kenapa jadi iklan rokok?*. Ingat! Virus cerita ini akan cepat menyebar!**

**Summary: Mau tau gimana kalau chara Eyeshield 21 pada facebook-kan? Kalau gitu, ayo kita facebook-kan bareng chara Eyeshield 21! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 3**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01 is married with Mamori Anezaki LoveCake****s now**

**A hours ago. Likes. Comment**

**You, Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes and 15 people likes this**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **A –ahYoichi-kun… *blush* .

**A hours ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka:** Akhirnya dipublikasikan juga hubungan kalian.. Hihihi… XD

**A Hours ago.** **Likes**

**Yamato Takeru22 TheRB:** Hiruma-san, Hiruma-san… :)

**59 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80:**APA? FRUSTASI MAX!

**59 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **#ngek.. nggak nyangka, ternyata.. xixixixi

**59 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **nee-chan? Ternyata selama ini nee-chan telah...

MontaLoveBanana MAX80: nggak usah frustasi Monta! Kan masih banyak perempuan di dunia ini.

**58 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **

Sena Kobayakawa ES21: betul, betul, betul *niruin up*n ip*n stle*

**58 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:**

MontaLoveBanana MAX80: aku bantuin cari deh! *nyiapin peta, teropong, notes, foto, pulpen, camera*

**58 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: ***sweatdropped*. Buat apa barang-barang itu semua Suzuna-chan?

**57 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **ehm, ehm.

Peta: buat mantau daerah mana saja yang sering disinggahi banyak perempuan

Teropong: buat nyari perempuannya

Notes: nyatet kelakuan itu perempuan

Foto: kalau udah ketemu sama perempuannya, aku bakalan kasih fotonya Monmon

Pulpen: jelas buat nyatet

Camera: memfoto perempuannya buat aku kasihin ke Monmon

Kurang lebih segitu..

**57 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21**: #ngek... Nggak salah Suzuna? Perasaan lengkap banget deh persiapannya

**56 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:**

Sena Kobayakawa ES21: nggak apa-apa dong! :P

**56 minutes ago. Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01: **kalau mau ngadain rencana sama mau ribut jangan statt orang! *nembakin AK-47 ke udara*

**56 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **Youichi-kun, kamu ini orang? Aku kira setan... *manggut-manggut*

**55 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **betul itu kata Mamo-nee

**55 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:**

Mamori Anezki LoveCakes, Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: diam saja kalian berdua! *kali ini nembakin bazooka ke udara*

**54 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki TheCheerleaders: **Youichi-kun! Kamu ini apa-apaan sih? Nembakin senjta-senjatamu ke udara? Entar atap apatemen kamu bolong lho!

**54 minutes ago. Likes**

**HituYaHa TheDevilBoss01: **apa urusanmu? Suka-suka aku donk!

**54 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **terserah kau sajalah.

Sena Kobayakawa ES21: kamu mau ikut rencananya Suzuna-chan sama Monta-kun?

**53 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:** ya, Mamori-neechan. Mereka berdua kan sahabatku

**53 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **kata-katamu ada yang salah tuh, Sena! Ralat sana!

**52 minurtes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **iya, tuh ada yang salah. Benerin gih!

**52 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: ***ehm, baru OL* ralat, ralat! Comment-anmu ada yang salah, tuh!

**51 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **daritadi kalain bilang ada yang salah, bagian mana sih? =="a

RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: Riku, kamu sudah pacaran dengan Shizuka-san yang di anak Bahasa Inggris itu? Perasaan, dua hari yang lalu belum deh...

**51 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **betul Sena. Ya memang Shizuka yang itu. Yang perlu diralat itu, kalima 'Mereka berdua kan sahabatku'. Emangnya Suzuna masih jadi sahabatmu, ya? Perasaan tepat hari ini hubungan kalian dua minggu deh... *evil smirk*

**50 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **#deathglare ke Sena plus pasang wajah garang dan nyiapin uang buat beli bazooka

**50 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80**: Suzuna, kamu ini seram banget sih? =="a. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong beliin aku bazooka juga, ya! Soalnya anjing punya apartemen sebelah berisik banget. Orangnya juga sama

**49 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **kalian berdua seram banget sih? =="a

Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: HIEEEE! GOMEN! Iya, iya, ralat deh. Yang satu lagi bukan sahabat, tapi pacar *blush*

MontaLoveBanana MAX80: kamu juga sama menyeramkannya. Masa mau dibazooka sama orang-orangnya? *sweatdropped*

**48 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **jadi aku bukan sahabatmu, Sena?

**48 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:**

RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: kamu bukan sahabatku, tapi nii-chan ku

**47 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama:** hn. Arigatou

**47 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **douitashimashite

**47 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **#lagi transaksi sama MonMon soal bazooka

**46 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **#lagi ngambil uang buat bayar ganti uang Suzuna

**46 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **hn, arigatou. Bazooka nanti aku antarkan ke apartemen MonMon!

**46 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80:** ok!

**45 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **#sweatdrooped

**45 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **#sweatdrooped

**45 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka: **#yang daritadi cuma ngeliat perang comment, sekarang ikut-ikutan sweatdropped

**44 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Yamato Takeru22 TheRB:** #sama kayak Karin

**44 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama:**#sweatdrooped

**44 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **#bingung… Kenapa kalian pada sweatdrooped semua sih?

**43 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **iya tuh benar kata MonMon!

**43 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **pusing dan bingung ngeliat kalian berdua. Kalian berdua jadi malah ikut-ikutan Youichi-kun

**43 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **nah, itu tuh. Benar kata Mamori-neechan

**43 minutes ago. Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka: **intinya alasanku sama dengan Mamori-chan dan Riku-kun

**42 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Yamato Takeru TheRB: **#alasannya sama

**42 minutes ago. Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01: **arrgh! Kalian ini malah berbicara yang macam-macam di stattku!

MontaLoveBanana MAX80, Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: kekeke! Kalian memang sudah tertular virusku! KEKEKE!

**41 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **#sweatdrooped *again*

**4****1**** minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **#sweatdrooped *lagi*

**4****0**** minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka: **#yang daritadi cuma ngeliat perang comment, sekarang ikut-ikutan sweatdropped *berjamaah lagi*

**40 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Yamato Takeru22 TheRB:** #sama kayak Karin #=="a

**40 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama:**#sweatdrooped #kenapa malah acara sweatdrooped-sweatdrroped-an?

**39 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **kekeke!

**39 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80:** bwahahaha! #ketawa nista #WOY! JANGAN PADA SWEATDROPPED LAGI NGELIAT TINGKAH KAMI BERDUA! #matiin capslock yang nggak sengaja kepencet

**39 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheeleaders**: iya nih…. =="a

**38 minutes ago**. **Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01:** arrgh! Pusing ngeliat tingkah kalian semua! Lebih baik off saja!

**38 minutes ago. Likes**

**HiruYaHa TheDevilBoss01 is offline**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **aku juga!

**38 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **gara-gara pacarnya off, jadi ikutan off juga. Aku juga off dulu, ya!

**37 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **me too!

**37 minutes ago. Likes**

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka: **aduh, pada off nih? Ya udah deh aku off juga. Berhubung masih ada kerjaan juga

**37 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Yamato Takeru TheRB:** hn, me too. My Karin, jangan kelamaan kerja, ya! Miss you, :**

**36 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **aku juga, ah!

**Karin Koizumi TheMangaka, Yamato Takeru22 TheRB, Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes****, Sena Kobayakawa ES21****, MontaLoveBanana MAX80 and Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders is offline now**

Gila! Geje tingkat wahid, kan? Ehm, ngomong-ngomong bersediakah review again?

*melancarkan (?) puppy eyes no jutsu*

Ditembak pake AK-47 nya Hiruma plus dibazooka Monta sama Suzuna

Author: Monta! Udah lunas belum utangnya sama Suzuna?

Monta: udah donk!

Author: *bisik-bisik* Suzuna, beli di mana bazookanya?

Suzuna: *ngebisikin tempatnya*

Author: owh, di sana? Aku juga mau beli, ah! *nyiapin duit terus buru-buru nyetop angkot*

Monta: ikut!

Suzuna: tunggu! *ngejer author dan Monta pake inline skate*

Sena: *sweatdrooped*

Mamori: *sweatdrooped*

Riku: *sweatdrooped*

Karin: *sweatdrooped*

Yamato: *sweatdrooped*

Hiruma: ehm. Karena mereka semua lagi pada sweatdropped berjamaah, jadi aku saja yang akan mengatakan. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW AGAIN! KALO GA KALIAN SEMUA BAKAL AKU TEMBAK PAKE BAZOOKA KU!


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou for Rieyama Yuuko, nee ounomiya, Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi, nunGgu-baTagOr-l3wat, Rendhi Hayato Araide, Mayumi Koyuki, A Maxi, Rst**

**Rieyama Yuuko: hihihi. Di chapter ini pairnya SenaSuzuMonRikuMamo plus OC saya *pacarnya Riku*.. Ini udah update!**

**nee ounomiya: arigatou! A –ah douitashimashite!**

**Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi: arigatou, dibilang bagus, pake kata banget lagi. Udah saya review kok, fic anda. Lho? Kamu sama seklai ga ngeflame lho! Flame darimana, coba? Gomenasai, ini fic khusus format FB, jadi ga ada teks..**

**nunGgu-baTagOr-l3wat: saya juga ga ngebayangin kalo mereka OL beneran. Oh iya, gomenasai. Ntar saya edit deh..**

**Rendhi Hayato Araide: ehm, mau usul nama accountnya?**

**Mayumi Koyuki: tak apa. Saya juga suka males log-in, jadi dikira silent reader *curcol*. Tak apa-apa, saya juga sama. E –eh? Ke –ketawa? Emangnya humornya kerasa, ya? Mereka juga pair faveku. Wah, saya bingung nentuin account FBnya Ishimaru. Ini udah update!**

**A Maxi:ini udah update!**

**Rst: oh, ya? Arigatou! o. A –ah tak apa –apa..**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san yang telah mereview fic saya! Chapter empat saya persembahkan!**

**.**

**.**

"**Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21"**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: cerita yang memiliki kegajean tingkat wahid, typo, OOC dan sisanya silahkan anda nilai sendiri. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship slight humor**

**Setting: di rumah dan di apartement ****masing****-masing, tapi ada juga yang sedang berduaan di tempat lain**

**Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21 © Author**

**Saran: Silahkan tekan tombol back pada HP, laptop dan computer atau kalau perlu, bantinglah HP, laptop dan computer anda. Karena cerita ini akan menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin *kenapa jadi iklan rokok?*. Ingat! Virus cerita ini akan cepat menyebar!**

**Summary: Mau tau gimana kalau chara Eyeshield 21 pada facebook-kan? Kalau gitu, ayo kita facebook-kan bareng chara Eyeshield 21! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter ****4**

**Cape banget jalan-jalan sama Sena dan MonMon! Tapi yang penting happy!**

**A hours ago. Likes. Comment**

**You, Sena Kobayakawa ES21 and 23 people likes this**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **jalan-jalan ke mana nih? Kayaknya seru banget

**A hours ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **cuman jalan-jalan biasa aja kok! Tapi kita jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo dan sempet ke Shibuya juga

**A hours ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders:** iya! Rame banget lho Mamo-nee! ^^

**59 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **#ngek ke –keliling Tokyo?

**59 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **benar, Mamo-nee!

**58 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **o –oh begitu.. #speachless

**58 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **kalian sempet mampir ke cafe yang baru buka itu kan? Itu yang di kawasan Shibuya...

**58 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **iya bener, kok bisa tau?

**57 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki Thecheerleaders: **ehm, ehm ,ehm! Abis kencan, ya?

**57 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **boleh gabung? I –iya... /

**57 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **emangnya kenapa? Ga boleh. Eh, Shizu-chan, boleh gabung donk! Masa ga boleh? ^^

**56 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **a –ah #speachless, arigatou! #nunduk-nunduk

**56 minutes **

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **hai, Shizuka-san! Apa kabar? Masih sempet OL, ya? Padahal udah sore. Katanya Shizuka-san dari sore sampai malam selalu belajar. Terlalu rajin =="v #peace, ah! #damai

**56 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani:** i –itu gosip darimana? G –ga kok! Emang bener sih, itu mah namanya kerajinan.. Xixixi

**55 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** hey, Shizuka-chan! Anak Enma, ya? Salam kenal! Kerajinan mah itu tuh, yang anyaman, guci. Itu namanya kerajinan... #bercanda denk!

**55 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **hahahaha! Bener kata Mamori-san, kerajinan tuh yang kayak gitu! #wkwkwwk #dikarate #tepar

**55 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes**: dikarate? Tepar? Wah, Monta-kun! Aku panggilkan dokter! #nelpon 41045

**54 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **lha? Mamori-neechan? Bukannya itu nomer restoran fast food, ya? #=="

**54 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes:** iya, tapi kebetulan sekarang lagi laper. Jadi mau pesen burger dulu :P #kicked. Nah, kalo sekarang baru aku panggilkan dokter #tuttuttut #ceklek #suara telpon diangkat

**54 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **waa! Jangan Mamori-san! Aku tidak mau kalo malahan suster mengerikan itu yang datang! #tiba-tiba bangun terus udah baikan

**53 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **lho? Emangnya kenapa Monta-kun? Kok susternya mengerikan? #ketauan ketinggalan infonya

**53 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleders: ***lagi ngebayangin orang yang dibayangin (?) Monmon*. Lho? Shizuzu? Kamu belum pernah masuk rumah sakit, ya? #tapi harusnya kamu bersyukur lho!

**52 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **hey, hey, Suzuna-chan. Kok kamu manggil Shizuka-chan Shizuzu? #psst! Psst! #Shizuka-chan!

**52 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **ya biarin donk! :P #tampared. Aku kan suka manggil nama orang dengan nama buatanku (?) #kicked #hey! Itu ngapain bisik-bisik? #curiga

**52 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani:** a –ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka kok dipanggil seperti itu. *bisik-bisik* #yang benar saja Riku-kun? #sweatdropped

**51 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **iya, Suzuna-chan kan memang suka memanggil nama orang dengan nama kreasinya (?) sendiri. Tapi ada kan satu orang yang ga dipanggil seperti itu?

**51 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **maksud Nee-chan itu aku? #kepedean woy!

**51 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **ga usah nanya balik juga kan udah tau, Sena..

**50 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **terus masalahnya apa? #bingung

**50 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **okay, this. Are you confused? So, it's mean Suzuna-chan like your name, Sena-kun. Especially yourself, Sena-kun... #/ #kok malah jadi blushing sendiri sih? #glek #akhirnya aku tau alasennya kenapa Monta-kun ga mau dipanggi sama suster yang itu...

**50 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **I agree with you, Shizuka-chan! #o

**49 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **ha ha ha! Me too!

**49 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **ehm, sumimasen. Aku ga ngerti... o.

**49 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **sama kayak Monta...

**48 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **masa ga ngerti? Kalian kan udah kuliah. Ini bahasa Inggris yang gampang lho! #sweatdrooped

**48 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **mau kujelaskan?

**48 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **jelasin aja Mamori-neechan. Biar aku sama Monta ngerti...

**47 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **RT comment-an kamu, ya Shizuka-chan! RT:okay, this. Are you confused? So, it's mean Suzuna-chan like your name, Sena-kun. Especially yourself, Sena-kun... **Arti:** okay, ini. Apakah kamu bingung? Jadi, itu berarti Suzuna-chan menyukai namamu, Sena. Apalagi dirimu, Sena. Sudah jelas?

**47 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **o/o #blushing

**47 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **/ #kyaa! #blushing

**46 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **udah ngerti?

**46 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **sudah sangat mengerti...

**45 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **baguslah... ^^

**45 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **eh, temen-temen. Aku off dulu, ya! Ada kerjaan..

**44 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **aku juga deh...

**44 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **sama! Dadah semuanya!

**44 minutes ago. Likes**

**Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes: **yah, pada off deh. Aku juga deh...

**43 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **me too! Bye, all! ^^

**43 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **RT: yah, pada off deh. Aku juga deh...

**43 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80, Sena Kobayakawa ES21, Suzuna Taki TheCheeleaders, Mamori Anezaki LoveCakes, ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani, and RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama is offline now**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yah beginilah karya sang author aneh bin gaje yang ficnya selalu amburadul. Arigatou yang sudah mereview ficku! Mind to review again?**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arigatou for watados, Rieyama Yuuko males login, five, toshiro ricky, arumru-tyasoang, Mayumi Koyuki, RenDhi Hausen Edelstein, RethaHatake . SeptiKiyo-chan, Runa DecchaNeko, Sho-Meka Dixxon Scarlet, HiruMamo fans, s4skiazahra, and LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke!**

**X.x.X**

"**Facebook Para Chara Eyeshield 21"**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Eyeshield 21. ****Eyeshield 21 ****belongs to Inagaki ****Riichiro and ****Murata ****Yuusuke**

**Warning****:****OOC, typo, canon**

**Summary: Mau tau gimana kalau chara Eyeshield 21 pada facebook-kan? Kalau gitu, ayo kita facebook-kan bareng chara Eyeshield 21!**

**A/N: ****Setting****nya ada yang **** di rumah dan di apartement ****masing****-masing, tapi ada juga yang sedang berduaan di tempat lain****.**

**X.x.X**

**Chapter ****5**

**Tiga bulan :* Kyaa!**

**A hours ago. Likes. Comment**

**You, RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama, and 25 other people likes this**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **pengennya sih selamanya. Langgeng gituh :**

**A hours ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **cie cie! Cikiciew! Aseeek!

**A hours ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **wah, dua minggu yang lalu, kan kita Suzuna-chan ... wah, aku doain langgeng deh

**A hours ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **adeehhhhh... Iya, deh ... moga-moga langgeng sampe kakek-nenek

**59 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **w—wah, thanks, ya! Aku seneng... :)

**59 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **ehm, aku baru gabung. Ya, aku doain langgeng deh... :)

**59 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleaders: **eh, Yukimitsu-senpai kok baru buka FB *soalnya baru keliatan aktif detik ini #halah*? Lama banget ga OLnya...

**59 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **kata siapa? Tiap hari suka ngecek home, kok ... cuman jarang ngelikes, comment, atau add orang. Palingan cuman ngeaccept aja. Begitu...

**58 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **owhh~

**58 minutes ago. Likes **

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **hahaha... :D

**58 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **hihihi #kunti lewat #hah?

**57 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **eh, sekarang ga ada latihan, kan? #eh? #ada tim lawan!

**57 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **ga ada deh kayaknya...

**57 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **wah, apa aku harus menyingkir? #sedih #hikshiks

**56 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **ga perlu kok, Yukimitsu-senpai... #bawain tisu

**56 minites ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama**: wah, maaf deh aku salah ngomongcoretsalahnuliscoret...

**55 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader: **wah, kenapa jadi gini nih? :/

**55 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **e—eh? Kenapa hayo? Hayo kenapa? #apasih #geje #jayus akut

**55 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **apaan? Sesi (?) nangis-nagisan ini? *pasang wajah baka*

**54 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **hadeehhh ... oh ya, Monta! Udah dapet belum?

**54 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader: **eeehhh? Andailah! Kemaren aku liat Monmon lagi jalan sama perempuan! Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu siapa tuh perempuan... kekeke~~ curiga sama tuh perempuan~~

**54 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **wwaatt? #lebe. Suzuna, Suzuna, dia bukan siapa-siapa kok. Jas pren... *sok englis*

**53 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **hadeeh, bahasa Inggrisnya... Mending dengerin musik aja deh~~

Really really love you~

Never never leave you~

#nowplaying

**53 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader: **aseeekkkkkk! Lagunya, euy~! #np maafkan aku mengecewakanmu~~ really really love you~~ never never leave you~~ segera aku melupakan dirinya~~ /terhanyut /dor

**52 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **itu *nunjuk MP3 yang dipegang Suzuna-chan* sendirinya lagi denger lagunya... *kayak yang sendirinya aja ga* /ditabok/

**52 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **aduh Sayang ... siapa yang nabok kamu? Sini aku obatin... *krasak-kresek* /dor/ jedarr/jedorr/brukk/meong/cuankie/cincaw/sakit/ngek/ini dia! (?)

**52 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **kau ini sedang apa sih, Kaitani-san? ._. -_- =.=" /ekspresi aneh /kicked

**51 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama:**

Krasak-kresek: suara TV yang nggak jelas + suara sok sibuk (?)

Dor: lagi ol-an sambil nonton film action *adegannya lagi tembak-tembakan*

Jedarr: lagi adegan bom meledak

Jedorr: itu ringtone _e-mail_-ku

Brukk: *inget pacar yang ditabok (?)* waktu berdiri mau nyari obat buat Shizuka-chan, malah jatuh

Meong: saking kerasnya aku jatuh, kucing di rumah Sena langsung kaget *kok bisa, ya?* *gubrak*

Cuankie: bukan apa-apa, cuma kebetulan lewat

Cincaw: kebetulan lewat juga

Sakit: itu kan suaraku

Ngek: *berjalan nyari kotak P3K* itu suara kotaknya dibuka

Ini dia: ya nemu obatnya, lah... *buat Shizuka* *aku mah nggak apa-apa* *ga ada yang nanya woyy!*

**50 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **aneh sekali *manggut-manggut* *jep ajep ajep ajep* *lah..*

**50 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **waduuh! Kamu sampai segitunya~~ OwO

**49 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **kenapa, Monta? *nyari stetoskop sama obat penenang /hah/* *begitu ketemu ngedatangin Monta*

**49 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **kalian ini kenapa, sih? /bingung

**49 mnutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: ***baca mantra* *nyembur air ke luar jendela* *eh, taunya kena preman lagi lewat* *buru-buru nyumput*

**48 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **oh ya, Suzuna, bukannya kamu terhanyut, ya? Terhanyut sampai mana? *nyiapin teropong sama pelampung*

**48 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader: **ini udah diambang~~

**48 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **ambang apaan?

**48 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader: **ambang KEMATIAN! *upps, caps-nya jebol* aku lagi nyangkut (?) di air terjun nih.. ikut, yuk~~ /dor

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **nggak nggak nggak mau~~ nggak nggak nggak mau~~ /lah /dor.. eh, Monta, kenapa kamu baca mantra?

**47 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **hohoho,berarti cintamu tidak sehidup semati ... hahaha... Soalnya tadi ada yang mau ngedatangin aku, ya udah aku baca mantra..

**47 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **kau pikir aku ini setan apa? ==

**47 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader: **ngomong-ngomong soal setan, kok aku kayak ngeliat You-nii, ya? *berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan*

**46 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **apakah itu? Itu apakah? Hayo jawab~~ *double kicked*

**46 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **ja—jangan-jangan... *ambil ponsel* *telepon Mamori-neechan*

**46 minutes ago.** **Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama:** kenapa telepon Mamori-neechan?

**46 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader**: hohoho *Santa lewat*. Aku tahu! *ngacung di alun-alun*. Pasti buat mastiin apa You-nii itu sedang bersama Mamo-nee, kan? *colek Sena*

**45 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21:** iya benar. Tapi nggak jadi deh. Takut *merinding mendadak* *ada hawa ga enak*

**45 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **ah sudahlah, jangan bawa-bawa setan =="

**44 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **emangnya kenapa? *pasang wajah (sok) polos*

**44 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **jangan pura-pura ga tau deh

**43 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **oh, jangan-jangan Hiruma-kun, ya? Oh emm jiii! Hiruma-kun itu ganteng banget tauu~~ *mendadak _blushing _ga jelas*

**43 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader**: gantengan mana sama pacarmu? *lirik-lirik jahil*

**42 minutes ago**. **Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **ah—e-eh, umm, i-ituu *sok gagap*

**42 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **nah lo! Bakal lebih dari tiga bulan ga nih? /dor

**41 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **wah kayaknya rame nih *makan popcorn*

**41 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: ***ikutan makan popcorn*

**40 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader**: ya ampun kalian ini =.=

**40 minutes ago**. **Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: ***datar*

**39 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **wah, jangan-jangan cuman sampai 3 bulan nih /eh

**39 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **kyaaa! A-aku, kan cuman bilang ganteng *hiks, hiks*. Ganteng kan bukan berarti suka~ *makin banjir*

**38 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **iya, aku percaya kamu kok, Sayang :D *ngasih tisu*

**38 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: ***tebar ciuman (?)* Makasih, Sayang~~ :*

**37 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **:*****

**37 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **ga tau perasaan aku aja atau gimana. Kok perasaan setelah Kaitani-san pacaran malah jadi OOC, ya? ._.a

**36 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **wahaha, bener tuh!

**36 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: ***angguk-angguk* bikin iri aja, ah kalian ini *gigit kuku /hah*

**35 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader**: ya udah, kita kencan yuk~ *nyeret Sena*

**35 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **kenapa yang agresif malah ceweknya coba?

**34 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **namanya juga Suzuna *dilindes inline skates*

**34 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader**: karena mau kencan, aku off, ya!

**33 minutes ago. Likes**

**Sena Kobayakawa ES21: **aku juga!

**33 minutes ago. Likes**

**Yukimitsu DiligentMan: **ikutan ah~

**32 minutes ago. Likes**

**RikuShizuka KaitaniToriyama: **ikut!

**32 minutes ago. Likes**

**ShizukaRiku ToriyamaKaitani: **aku juga~

**31 minutes ago. Likes**

**MontaLoveBanana MAX80: **berarti tinggal aku nih? Ya udah deh, ikutan off juga ah

**31 minutes ago. Likes**

**Suzuna Taki TheCheerleader, Sena Kobayakawa ES21, Yukimitsu DiligentMan, RikuShizuka Kaitani Toriyama, ShizukaRiku Toriyama Kaitani, and MontaLoveBanana MAX80 is offline now**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Fic ini telah tamat—**

Maafkan saya readers and reviews! Terakhir update ini tanggal 28 April 2011 dan sekarang baru update? Udah lebih dari setaon! Ya ampun, sekali lagi maafkan saya! Alasan ga update itu karena males ngerjain fic ini juga. Awalnya mau aku tinggalin, tapi begitu aku dapet dua review tambahan di bulan ini, aku terharu banget! Ya udah deh, aku update aja! Yah, lumayan juga ngurangin utang fic. Maaf juga ga bisa bales review. Fic ini telah ditentukan berakhir dengan kegajean tiada tara seperti ini.

Oke, masih ada yang inget fic ini dan mau mereviewnya kembali?


End file.
